Black Birth
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to Black Hearted! Five years after Rago was 'killed' he is revived and learns some new things about his dark powers. With this he also finds out that Dynamis still loves him. So, he returns to the surface to his love. After a 'heated' make up Rago notices that their something off about Dynamis. What happens will change their lives forever. Rago X Dynamis, Yaoi, Mpreg!</html>
1. Chapter 1

White, that was all he saw as he opened his eyes.

Sitting up from his previous spot he gripped his head as a wave of dizziness came over him.

"So, you're finally awake after all these years? How was your rebirth," Red eyes clashed as a smirk lined Hades' face. "Rago."

Indeed the blackette sat there, his pale face full of unreadable emotions.

"Where...?" He looked around, this place was way to bright to be hell.

"You are at the crossing, the place were the dead's final resting is decided."

"So... I'm dead?" Hades shook his head and crossed his arms "Did you not hear me earlier? You have been reborn." Rago glared. "But, why? I was killed and the prophecy is over and done with! I don't understand dammit!"

"Then let me explain, if you recall five years ago you were 'killed'. Well, when I was about to return your soul back to the under world some one stopped me, that person was Zeus. He proposed a compromise, I keep your soul while his helpers make you a body. Because of how long it took you are no longer twenty, but twenty five."

He watched his son as the male took in the information tho, something looked off. He still looked confused.

"Five years... Then... What about Dynamis?" A grin stretched the dark lord's face as the greyette's name was said. "So, you do remember your precious lover then?" Rago smiled at the thought of his oh so beautiful beloved, just by that name alone he could feel at peace. "Of course I do! How could I forget something so pure!?" Hades gave a small chuckle.

"I know, I know. Because he is the reason you have been reborn. You see, the reason Zeus came to me in the first place was because Dynamis still loves you and he didn't want him to suffer the same pain and loneliness he did before you kidnapped him." Now standing the black son walked over and looked at his father with serious eyes.

"Does he really... Still love me?" Hades gave another nod. "He does, even after all these years he still hasn't looked at anyone else. He even had a metal break down after they got back to their head quarters. He's still waiting for you to come back." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. "But aside from that I will be sending you back to the surface, to Dynamis' shrine actually."

He looked into the blood red pools that matched his own.

"Now, listen closely because you will need to remember this. You still have your dark powers, you can use them for more than you think. When you plant a seed you must take care of it. It can die if you leave or ignore it, it will grow weak. take good care of Dynamis," The ruler of hell opened a dark portal before them. "And good luck."

Rago gave a silent nod before walking though the dark, purple vortex.

Finally he could be with his love.

* * *

><p>Sitting at his throne sat a grey haired, twenty one year old named Dynamis who was innocently twitting one of his many purple roses between his fingers.<p>

"It's really been five years, hasn't it?" He asked the rose but seeing as he wouldn't get a reply he sighed. He missed Rago so much, just like time Hades had taken him. Everyday he prayed for his beloved, to hold him, to kiss him, to... To love him... A single tear ran down his cheek at the thought.

"Should I stop?" He asked no one in particular. "I know that if it takes this long he'll probably never come back..." Tears started to pour down his face as those words left his mouth. "I still love you Rago," He whispered between sobs. "So, where are you?"

"Right here."

Blue eyes went wide as he whipped around to see the blackette standing behind him, a smile on his face. "Dynamis," He said giving a small sigh. "I've missed you so much." He began to walk to his greyette but, the other backed away.

"How...? Y-Your're not real! Y-You're just a figment of my imagination!" The male screamed, tears still streaming. "This... This isn't funny you know! W-Who ever you are y-you better leave! I'll-!" He was silenced as Rago embraced his gently.

"Shh, love... God It's been so long since I've held you like this, five whole years..." His grip tightened and his eyes burned with a passion so strong that it shocked Dynamis. "A-Are you really R-Rago...?" The blackette gave a nod as he took in the appearance of his aged love. Dynamis' hair was much longer over the years and was down to his waist. His clothes were the same as before, he was still as beautiful as ever. "But, you're supposed to be dead! How!? You can't be Rago!"

"I prove it!" Red meet blue and he creased the greyette's cheek. "When I first dragged you down to hell I did terrible things to you ! I-I chained you up and brutally ravished the living hell out of you! Then when you were taken by my father and was killed I had to kiss you to revive you!"

He felt the male relax slightly in his arms as the information sunk it. Then, he saw tears. Dynamis buried his head in Rago's purple clothed chest. "It really is you! Where have you been!? I thought were dead! I saw you dissipate into thin air!" Rago smiled happily as he lifted Dynamis' chin to meet his gaze.

"I'll tell you but, could we good inside? I don't want anyone to hear us." He watched as the greyette blushed before giving a nod and taking his hand. Leading him down the hall they disappeared into the darkness of the space.

* * *

><p>Opening the door Dynamis led Rago into his room, a light red staining his cheeks. After they were both inside he closed the door and sat on his bed. "So," He asked watching Rago examined his room. "How? You've been gone for five years, what happened?" The black son glanced back at Dynamis and then to his belongings.<p>

"Five years age when I was supposedly 'killed' my father was about to take my soul back to Hades when someone stopped him, it was your lord Zeus." He walked over to the bed and sat down beside the greyette. "He made a... Deal with my father. Zeus came to him because he said that he didn't want you to feel the same pain and loneliness that you did before meeting me. The deal was that my father would keep my soul while Zeus made me a body. It took five years to make so I'm twenty five."

He looked at his beloved, the male was snuggling closer to him. "But, why so long? I... I really missed you..." He sniffled as tears brimmed his eyes, Dynamis buried his face in his hands.

"I thought that you were dead! I thought that you left me!" He's sniffles turned into sobs as his shoulders shook. "You don't k-know what i-it's like living here! Being here, alone, by yourself! Here with no one to talk to! To spend time with! No body to tell you if they cared or even knew you were up here!" Dynamis' whole body worsened as it shook greatly and tears soaking his hands and lap.

Anger bubbled inside him as words just began spilling out because of his blind rage. He whipped his head up and glared. "Where were you when I was crying myself to sleep every night in my empty bed! Where were you when I was fighting for my sanity!?" He was screaming now but, he couldn't stop himself. He needed to vent, to let it all out. Tears streamed once more making his already coated cheeks red.

"You have no idea how I've felt! I... I was scared! Lonely! Heartbroken! You said you would protect me! Where were you-!" Silence arose as lips met lips. Rago had both sides of Dynamis' face and was pressing his lips firmly against his beloved's. He could feel the fresh tears trickling onto his hands as he pulled away. Red analyzed watery blue to see pain, sorrow and regret.

The greyette's mouth twitched as more tears coated his bright cheeks. There was no sound except for Dynamis' tears hitting fabric. The heartbroken expression on those tanned features made Rago's heart melt. He wrapped his arms around Dynamis' thin waist and pulled him to his chest.

"I'm... I'm so s-sorry! I... I-!"

"Shh... Calm down love," He cooed over the male's wailing. "It's OK. You're right anyway... I should have been there for you. Trust me when I say I regret every moment of not being with you." Rago could feel Dynamis' grip on his shirt tighten and he couldn't help but kiss his grey hair. "I said I would see you later, didn't I?" The blackette could feel his greyette weakly nodding against his chest, thankfully he was calming down. "You also know that I would have done anything to be beside you, right?" Another nod was given and Rago smiled happily yet, there was sadness hidden within it.

"Love, look at me please?" He tilting the man's head up. "I didn't wait five years to not see that beautiful face of yours." This made Dynamis look up slowly, he wasn't crying anymore. "You really mean that?" Rago gave a nod but instead of a verbal response he lend down and kissed the unsuspecting man passionately.

"R-Rago!?" The blackette pulled away at the surprised voice and stared. Dynamis was blushing the most reddest red ever, hands buried in his lap and shyly glancing at black son gave a smug smirk at the way his beloved was sitting, the prefect uke. "Does some one WANT something?" Dynamis' eyes widened slightly before he turned way and gave a quiet, innocent nod. At this Rago's smile went wide as he leaned close.

"God I love you."

* * *

><p>Pants filled the room as things became heated. Sweat, sex and a whole lot of over due loving engulfed the space as Rago thrusted mercilessly into his lover. Dynamis was trembling as he getting closer. Every thrust, every passion filled kiss, was full of nothing but love. Moans emanated form their beings as they once again bonded themselves. but, this time it was different.<p>

Dynamis could feel this power, this... Energy building up inside him.

Like... Like it was forming something...

Then he felt it, Rago's hot seed being squirted inside him, not long after he released as well.

They collapsed onto Dynamis' bed for a break but it far from over because they had not done this once but seven time. Each time they did Dynamis felt the same energy, and in that one night their fates were decided.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been around two weeks since Rago had been reborn and all was well, sort of. Rago had been helping Dynamis' daily rituals of praying and ritual. After about three hours of this they spent the rest of the day in leisure, besides chorus. But to the blackette, something seemed off about Dynamis. Yes he was happy and smiling but... Something wasn't right. His poor lover was waking up at three to four in the morning and practically barfing up his insides.

This worried the black son, had he somehow made the greyette sick? It had started about a week after their... 'Make up night' and now he was slightly scared.

"Hey Rago," Dynamis asked in concern. "Are you all right? You were so deep in thought that I...?" He slowly drifted off as Rago pressed his forehead to his. "R-Rago?"

"You're not warm..."

"Rago? What's going on?" Dynamis starred as the blackette felt his cheeks.

"You're not sick, are you?" Blue eyes blinked as he took in the question. "No," He said giving his partner a strange look. "Why would I be?"

"Because every morning you keep having to get up and go to the bathroom and then you throw up! I'm worried about you!" Rago creased Dynamis' cheek and brought him close. "I can a sure you I'm not sick. I must of just eaten something bad, most likely my cooking, I've never been very good at that sort of thing..." Dynamis said. Rago gave a nod, the grey haired male could cook yes but, not very good.

"Well, how about I cook tonight? Any thing in mind?" Dynamis blinked in surprise before putting a hand to his chin in a thinking manner. "Um... How about grilled chicken? Can you cook that? The blackette gave another nod.

"Indeed I can. Go get the ingredients and I'll get the stove ready, alright?" But before he even got to the end of his sentence his lover was gone.

* * *

><p>Opening the door to the large, closet sized freezerrefrigerator Dynamis peeked inside before propping the door open with the stopper. Walking in he searched the shelves for the fixed bird. After about five minutes of looking he found the featherless body and picked up the package before walking to the door. just as he was about to close the door something caught his eye. And it was a jar full of dill green slices.

* * *

><p>Back in the kitchen was Rago who had the stove burning and the skillet ready, now he was just wanting for his lover.<p>

_'Where is he?'_ The blackette thought glancing at the cloak. _'Did he get stuck in the freezer again?'_

"Rago~." He heard the male chirp. Whipping around he looked down at his boyfriend who was holding their dinner and... Pickles?

"Love?" He asked spying the glass jar. "I only asked for the chicken, why do you have those?" Dynamis blinked at the question before staring at the jar under his arm. "I... Well.. I thought they looked go at the moment." Rago raised an eyebrow before shrugging. "Alright," He took the chicken and went over to the stove. "Whatever you say but tomorrow I'm taking you to see a doctor." Dynamis paused from his attempt to open his tightly sealed jar and looked over to Rago questionably.

"Why?" He asked trying to open the container again. "I told you there's nothing wrong with me... Can you open this for me?" Rolling his eyes the black haired male smiled and took the damned jar. With light to no challenge he popped the lid off. "Here love," He sat the open jar of the table before going back to their meal. It's dilly aroma filling the area.

"Don't eat to many or you'll spoil yourself."

Dynamis gave a nod and took out one of the many green rippled slices, his mouth water at the site. From the stove Rago sighed and once again rolled his red eyes, shaking his head as he returned to the dead bird. After about thirty minutes he had finished the meat, placed them onto the plate and brought them to the table to find an empty glass cylinder.

"Didn't I tell you not to eat all of them?" He asked placing the dishes on the table and sitting across from the other.

"No, you said not to eat to MANY. But, I didn't. I'm still hungry and they tasted so good... What?" He asked to the starring blacky.

"Tomorrow we're going to see a doctor," Rago said stabbing his meat. "Period."


	3. Chapter 3

Rago watched as Dynamis skipped down the long, winding steps of the mist mountain, he was going to trip at this rate. "Dynamis," He said getting the male's attention. "You should stop, you're going to hurt yourself." The greyette stopped and turned to the blackette, red eyes were filled with constant worry. Dynamis sighed and took Rago's hand.

"OK , OK I'll stop. But, you have to answer one question for me." He looked up at the worrywart. "Why are you worrying so much? It's not like every little thing is going to harm me." Now it Rago's turn to sigh, he rubbed his forehead in slight frustration.

"I told you earlier didn't I? I'm worried because you're acting strange." The greyette blinked in confusion before looking down and watching their walking feet.

"I... I don't quite understand what you're talking about. There is nothing wrong with me that I can see." He looked up at just in time to see Rago face palm himself.

"You've been throwing up every morning, constantly going to the bathroom every twenty minutes and now you've gone though I think... Six pickle jars! How could something not be wrong!?" Rago was panting now as released Dynamis' hand to clench his fists. " I... I just don't want to loose you again dammit!" The twenty one year old could do nothing but stare as he watched his beloved tried to clam down, he smiled.

" Me too." He said walking over and putting both hands on the man's cheek. "I don't want to loose you either. But, I'm alright. I'm not sick, I can assure that." His eyes widened with surprise as two strong, muscular arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to an equally muscular chest.

"Come," Rago cooed into the greyette's ear. "Let's get moving before the sun sets." Dynamis gave a nod before taking the man's pale hand and walking along.

* * *

><p>A little ways down the large Mist mountain is a village known as Zeusis or Zeus' palace by the town folk. Many people at first glance would say that it is small but it isn't, it's quite big. It has homes but not like most today. They were stone building carved into the mountain side tho some had electricity, most did not. The one thing that they did have that was modern was their hospital. It was two stories high and rested as the center of town.<p>

Hand in hand the two walked though the town everyone gave their respects but shrank back in fear as they saw Rago, one women even fainted as she met his gaze.

"The black son has returned! Hide the children!" The blackette glared at the way the town's people acted.

"To hell with them." He hissed under his breath as more people fled.

"Rago," Dynamis' sweet voice mewed as he looked up with his innocent orbs. "Pay no mind to them, they're still shaken by your presence. After all this village was put to ruin during your rampage." Rago looked down to see his greyette nuzzling into his arm.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Dynamis gave a nod as they made it to the large building and pushed open the glass double doors that led into the lobby. At the site of the muscular man everyone froze, but slightly relaxed as they saw the guardian. They ran to him.

"Guardian Dynamis!? What in heaven's name are you doing here?!" A middle aged women shrieked before another one came running up. "Is... Is that the... The BLACK SON!?" Everyone who hadn't noticed the silent male was now making a break for it. "Oh my lord! Dynamis what is he doing here ALIVE?! He was killed five years ago?!" The greyette shrunk back at the mob of questions before releasing his held breath.

"Our Lord Zeus revived Rago for a second chance at being more... Human. He is currently being held under my care back at the shrine. The reason I am here is because I have not been feeling well." They looked up at Rago to be met with an ice cold glare.

"A-Are you s-sure of t-this?" Dynamis gave a nod before jumping a bit as a large hand made contact with his shoulder.

"Could we finish this up? We should have been back at the shrine by now." Blue eyes looked up to very impatient red, he smiled.

"I'm sorry but we must be getting to my check-up because Rago can not be off holy soil for long, thank you for your concern." He gave a small bow before grabbing Rago's hand, pulling him out of the crowd and dragging him to the front desk. "Good day, Ms. Rei!" He exclaimed to the old women behind the desk, she smile back.

"Oh! Why hello there deary. How have you been?" His smile dropped slightly and he turned to look at Rago who gave a nod. "I haven't been feeling well the past few days, could I please be looked at?" the grey haired lady gave a slow nod and typed on the box computer before her.

"What doctor would you like, love? Your normal, Dr. Moran?" The greyette gave a nod, to his surprise the elder hadn't relived Rago was behind him.

"Yes, that would be fine. Is he available?" Dynamis asked, the women chuckled. "He is, room 127."

Dynamis smiled and tugged on Rago's arm. "Come on, Rago." He said leading the man down the hall to the room. Every time they pasted someone in the hall the person would scream and ran away, this caused the feared black son to laugh. After about four screaming people and seven slammed doors they finally made it to room 127.

"Dr. Moran?" Dynamis asked opening the door slightly. Dr. Moran sat on one of those spinning stools, he looked up in surprise.

"Ah, Dynamis! It's good to see you again! How has guardian life been?" Dynamis opened the door fully and walked over to the tall doctor, Rago on his tail. "It's been just fine! But, could we get down to business? Rago isn't very patient right now." The man's green eyes looked up and locked with with red ones. "So it is true, Rago has been reawakened by our all mighty god. Alright then, Dynamis you go and sit on the alter. Rago you sit right here." He said motioning to the chair closest to the guardian. As they did this the doctor took out a pencil and a clipboard and sat back on his stool.

"So," Dr. Moran said after scribbling somethings down. "What seems to be the problem?" Dynamis let out a sigh. "Well I've been throwing up almost every morning and sleeping is becoming slightly hard." The doctor gave a nod and wrote down the information. "Yes, anything else?" Dynamis nodded. "For some strange reason I have been craving dill pickles for the past few days and recently I have been going to the bathroom far more than usual." Mr. Moran wrote that down and raised an eyebrow before turning to the male. "Is that all?" The greyette gave a nod.

"Alright then, to confirm what I think this is I'm going to need a blood and urine samples to run some tests." He went over to the cabinet and pulled out a cup. "Take this and go down the hall, there should be bathroom by the stairs. Here's the lid." Dynamis gave a nod and took the container and exited the room leaving Rago and the medical worker alone. "Are you really the black son?"

"Yes, why do you care?" Rago glared over to the older male. "It's not your problem, is it?"

Dr. Moran shrugged. "It just doesn't seem real, And if what I thing Dynamis has is real then I'm going to need an explanation." The blackette blinked in confusion. "Why the hell would you need an explanation? You're a fucking doctor for crying out loud!" The brunette ran a hand though his hair.

"I said 'if', meaning _maybe_ what he has is what I suspect." Rago huffed, he could have sworn that this man was calling him an idiot.

"I'm back!" Dynamis' sweet, kind voice rang out as the door opened. "Here." He said hanging the doctor the haft filled jar.

"Thank you." He replied placing the container on the counter. "Good, now I need you to sit back down on the alter and hold out your arm. I'm going to prepare a needle for the blood sample."

"OK." Getting onto the medical table he pulled up his short cut sleeve to relieve a bandage, he removed the wrapping to show a scar, a bite mark really. Rago looked away, that was a scar he knew all to well. He had given Dynamis that the first night when... When he raped him. The blackette starred at the ground, mentally cursing to himself.

Dr. Moran was now by Dynamis' side taking blood, he grimaced feeling the needle inside him. "There," The green eyed man said with a smile before patching the small hole up with a band aid. "I'm going to take these to the testing lab. Stay here and I should be back in about twenty to thirty minutes." With that the male left and as soon as the door closed Rago was at Dynamis' side.

* * *

><p>About twenty five minutes later...<p>

Dr. Moran walked back into the room with a lest five papers in his hand. "Well?" Rago asked impatiently. The doctor sighed and pulled up his stool.

"Before I tell you the results I need to ask you some... Personal questions between the two of you." Dynamis and Rago both looked at each other in confusion, they had no idea what was going on. "S-Sure." Dynamis said not sure if he should, his voice betraying him.

"All right then, first off, are you two a couple or in some kind of romantic relationship?" Red and blue eyes went wide and Dynamis gave a shaky nod. "Y-Yes..." Now that, that was out of the way Rago wrapped his arms around the guardian in a comforting manner. How in the hell did THIS guy know?

"OK, question two. Do you two have sex?" A fierce blush over took Dynamis' cheeks and Rago glared. "I'm going to take that as that as a yes. Finally, and this will confirm my tests. Dynamis,when you and Rago engage in these sort of activities are you always the women or bottom?" Dynamis' blush worsened and he gave another nod. "Then that settles it, congratulations."

The couple gave confused expressions and Rago asked. "Why are you congratulating us?" The doctor smiled happily.

"Because Dynamis... Is pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes went went wide and jaws dropped as the words registered in their ears, Dynamis' eyes began to water.

"P-Pregnant?" The greyette asked with a shaky voice, he placed a hand of his flat stomach. "B-But...How? I-I'm male, A guy! We... We don't get pregnant!"

The doctor placed a hand on the young adults shoulder. "I don't know either but, no matter how I look at it that's what I see. Your side effects match perfectly with one of an expecting female. I even tried five different pregnancy tests and each and everyone showed positive. I thought that you would be happy." He looked over to Rago who was now holding the crying man.

"Is... How along is he?" Dr. Moran turned back to the paper work. "About two weeks." The black son held his greyette closer and shifted his gaze onto the male. "Is.. Is it mine?"

"More than likely, if you are the only one he's been sleeping with. Now, in about a week or two come back to me so we can check your progress."

"Dr. Moran..." Dynamis asked snuggling better into Rago's hold, his voice was quiet and slightly broken. ".. Could you... Not tell anyone about this? I don't want anybody freaking out about it."

The brunette smiled and brushed away some of Dynamis' tears. "Of course! I'll be the only one that knows." The blue eyed guardian returned the smile weakly. "Thank you, is there anything else we should know of be aware of?"

The medically trained man took in Dynamis' tiny, thin frame. "No rough housing or anything of the sort, it could be harmful for the child. Stay away from drugs, cigarettes, alcohol, the dangerous substance tho I see you'll have no trouble with that. Finally, you should bond with the baby. Talk to it and most of all feel it, it will tell the child that it is safe and everything is sound. If anything feels wrong or you have question just stop by!"

The two men both gave nods before exiting the room and began the walk back to the shrine.

* * *

><p>"Spill." Dynamis hissed, they had just gotten home and already Rago was pushed into a chair and questioned.<p>

"Spill? Dynamis, do you think I planned this? I had no idea that _this_ would happen!" The greyette sighed and sat down in the chair a crossed from Rago. "Then.. How? Last time I checked I didn't get pregnant last time we slept together five years ago! It must of happened when you were rebirthed! Was there anything that someone said that could explain what happened!?" Rago gave a look of stun before thinking back, he remembered something that his father said something about seeds... His eyes went wide.

"When you plant a seed you must take care of it. It will die if you leave or ignore it, it will grow weak."

"What?" The grey haired male said in confusion. "That makes no sense, how does gardening have anything to do with this?" Rago shook his head lightly before making eye contact. "My father said that I still have my dark powers. He also said that I can do more with them than I think. My desire for you must of somehow transferred though my powers and was injected into you when I hit my climax, and doing that seven times I guess it just couldn't be helped." He smiled happily at the thought of a little Dynamis running around. He looked over to his lover then, his smile dropped.

Dynamis sat in his seat, his hands on his slender stomach. But, that wasn't the reason his smile dropped, the blue eyed male was crying.

"Dynamis... Are... Are you really mad at me?" The twenty one year old looked up with watery eyes, Rago could feel his heart melt. "W-Why?"

"Because, I got you pregnant and you've been crying about it every time I bring it up... Do you really hate the fact that you're carrying my child?" Silence stunned the room as Dynamis' eyes went wide and he instantly stood up and the next thing shocked the black son to him core. Dynamis slapped him, hard, a crossed the face.

"How dare you say that! 'Do you really hate the fact that you're carrying my child?'!?" He was panting now as tears brimmed his eyes again. Rago could do nothing but stare and hold his pulsing cheek, he had struck a major nerve. "H-How could I possibly be mad at you for s-something like this? I-I couldn't be happier..." Those salty droplets slid down male's tan cheeks as he gripped his belly. "To have your child... It's just one more thing to bring us together... To keep you here with me." He leaned down and kissed Rago's damaged cheek. "I'm sorry for hitting you." He gave a small, tired smiled and sat down beside him.

"You seem tired love, let's go to bed." Dynamis looked up to see him and he indeed had bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, all the news I've had to take in today as rally hit me hard. The stress is getting to me." They stood and began walking to the their bedroom. _Their room_, Dynamis loved the thought of that. He hoped that this would last forever. After the long and shocking day they've had they change into their sleep wear and got into bed. As they laid there, their minds drifted and Dynamis snuggled into Rago's side.

Their fingers intertwined and resting on _their_ baby's chamber's.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Rago and Dynamis found out about the little surprise they had reserved from their greyette was now about a month along and tho he could not physically see it he knew it was there.

At this moment in time the happy couple were coming back from their appointment with Dr. Maron, hand in hand. Hooked under Dynamis' free arm was a tightly woven basket which held fresh veggies from the local farmer's market Zeusis had every week or two. Tonight they would some kind of stir fry and whatever else they could cook up. As they reached the shrine Dynamis went to put things away while Rago remained outside.

It was about mid afternoon and the sun was shining brightly at the mountain. In all reality the black son hated the sun, it shined way to bright for his liking. sighing the looked away from the glowing ball of burning gas and sat in his lover's stone seat. It was cold yet surprisingly comfortable, no wonder the greyette could sit here for hours and watch the sky. Looking around the area Rago noticed the rows upon rows of purple plants lining the ground. But, they weren't just any plant.

They were roses, the biggest and lushest one's he had ever laid eyes on.

Reaching over he plucked one off it's brush and analyzed it. The rose was naturally spike less and the petals were the deepest shade of rich purple, the aroma was breathtaking. Red eyes scanned the flower, it seemed so familiar... Then it struck him.

The rose he had given Dynamis... It was the same one... Or kind? But, last time he checked he had only given Dynamis one rose and not a ton. His little lover had most likely planted the flower and let it flourish, that alone made Rago smile.

Then... Something appeared, this energy... His eyes narrowed dangerously and he planted the rose down.

_'This dammed dark energy...'_ He thought sensing the energy, only this time he knew who's it was. _'Evil dark energy.' _

"Rago!" The blackette was instantly up and and ran to the sound of his distressed lover. When he got there he was met with a very unpleasant sight, that was Pluto. The red eyed male growled and moved over his love before taking Dynamis into his protective hold.

"What are** YOU** doing here?" Rago hissed venomously at the unfazed man, the unwelcome person grinned and bowed.

"Hello Master Rago, Guardian Dynamis," He came up from his bow and stood straight. Even after five five years the midnight haired male still wore his white suit and red tie, the only thing that was different was his hair, it was about haft a foot longer. "It has been a while since we have spoken, Master Rago. Your father, Lord Hades, has requested your presence to discuss something with the both of you."

Dynamis' eyes went wide as he heard the word 'both' and clutched Rago's forearm tightly, dreaded memories flooded his mind. "No.. I... I don't want to go back..." Tears pricked his eyes as everything washed back over him. The chains, the cell, the whipping... He didn't want that, exceptionally because of the baby. Rago looked down and gently petted grey hair.

"No," The black son stated firmly. "I am not letting that asshole anywhere near Dynamis after that stunt he pulled last time!"

"But it's about the child!"

The two future parents froze as the words registered, something about their little one?

"What?!" Rago growled again, pulling Dynamis closer to him. "How does he know anything about that!?"

Pluto rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Master Rago have you forgotten, Lord Hades was the one who informed you about your new abilities and if I am not mistaken he is in fact a god." Rago's red eyes narrowed further and if looks could kill then the messenger would be dead. He stormed up to the unfazed man and took his neck, lifting him up and giving his neck a good squeeze. "Give me one good reason why I should let you-."

"Rago, stop!" The black son stopped his actions but didn't let Pluto go, only lessened his grip.

"Why? Dynamis this could be a trap! That fucking bastard wants to take our child and will most likely do something horrid to it!" He was about to speak again until he saw the burning in Dynamis' blue eyes.

"I know!" The greyette stated some what harshly before walking over and grabbing the front of Rago's shirt to make eye contact. In surprise Rago's grip loosened enough that Pluto fell out onto the floor panting and holding his neck. "But, we need to go! What if it's something important!? What if our child has some sort of powers or is slowly dieing in side of me!? I would rather hear it from a god then find out before it's to late!" There was clear fear and panic in Dynamis' voice as he waited for the soon to be father's answer, it felt like an eternity.

"Are you really sure you want this?" The greyette nodded before turning to Pluto and bowing in thanks.

"Thank you for telling us," He placed his hands on his stomach. "When do we leave?"

The messenger of the god of the underworld grinned.

"Immanently."


	6. Chapter 6

Dynamis stared at the dark portal that stood open before him, heavy fear in his orbs. Questions that he had ignored earlier now swarmed in his head.

What would happen if this was a trap?

Would Hades abort the child?!

Maybe Rago was right!

He could be putting all of them in dire peril!

"Are you ready?" A very impatient Pluto asked with crossed arms. "I can't keep it open forever."

Looking down at the carrier of his child Rago could sense the fear and hesitation leaking off of the grey haired male, he reached down and took the the man's hand. He could feel his greyette's tenseness as he was frozen to the spot. "Dynamis love," Rago cooed trying to get a response. "It's going to be alright. I won't let him do anything to you or the baby, I will protect you this time." He tilted the terrified male's chin up. "Will up trust me?"

This snapped the pregnant person out of his trance and he met Rago's gaze. "O-Of course... I guess I'm just scared..." He faced the portal and the _slightly_ pissed off Pluto.

"NOW are you ready to go?" The greyette nodded before the two up to the portal. Giving each others hand a good squeeze they walked thought the purplish black gate way, Pluto on their tails.

* * *

><p>After arriving in hell they were greeted a dark, circular room, one that Rago knew all too well. Pluto immanently bowed and Rago became on guard. "My Lord, I have returned with the black son and his mate."<p>

As soon as those words were said two bloody red, pupil lacking eyes flashed through the dark, Rago pulled Dynamis into a protective hold. A white, sharp toothed grin peered of of the graved darkness before candle light flickered on. The room was taken over by dim light as the ruler of hell appeared on his throne, he gave a much more nicer, some what warmer smile at the two.

**"Welcome my son,"** He looked over to the male his son was trying to hide.** "Oh so lovely Dynamis. How has the pregnancy been?"**

"It... It's been f-fine... Nothing w-wrong..." Dynamis blushed at the subject, embarrassed by the fact that he was pregnant. **"Good, good." **The god stood and walked over to the guardian of his brother's temple, he was stopped by a wall of purple. "Back off!" Rago barked harshly, blocking his father away from his lover. "The only reason we came here was because Pluto said something about the baby! Not for you to touch him!"

Hades backed away, not from fear but out of respect. He knew very well that Rago hated him and if necessary attack, the male was on total defense after what he did to Dynamis last time.

**"Alright,"** The dark lord said backing away some more. **"Let's get down to business then." **He went and sat back down before motioning Pluto out, it was only until the messenger left did he speak again. **"Dynamis,"** He asked looking to the slightly hidden man. **"You are a month along, correct?"** The greyette gave a nod. **"Good, now listen. The child inside of you contains very powerful dark energy. Soon, in a few weeks, that energy will start to overflow and will try to find a way out. If it is not abstracted with in twenty minutes both Dynamis and the baby will be killed." **

He watched as horror modified the two's faces and Dynamis placed a hand on his stomach. **"To abstract the energy Rago will have to absorb it and, because Rago can not hold that power for long he will have to create a small portal to Hades and release the energy into it."** He paused to let the information sink in before continuing. **"This dark energy will be extremely strong and just as deadly. When the energy will start to escape I do not know but when it does, I know it the pain will be unbearable." **He turned his full attention to Rago who was holding his mate close.

**"My son,"** He stated fully. **"Only _you_ can keep this boy safe. Keep an eye on him at all times, do not let him alone for even a second because it can happen at any time."** The blackette gave a nod and held Dynamis closer.

"I understand that but, how do you know so much or anything at all about this?"

They watched as Hades' eyes darkened a few shades, almost black, and his brows furrowed deeply.** "THAT IS NOT FOR YOU TO KNOW! ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS THAT THIS BOY CAN DIE ALONG WITH YOUR CHILD! I ONLY CALLED YOU DOWN BECAUSE OF THIS NEEDED INFORMATION, NOT FOR ME TO BE INTERROGATED!"** Looking down the god hissed coldly and his eyes glowed. **"UNLIKE YOU I DID NOT GET TO HAVE MY CHILD WITH THE PERSON I TRULY LOVE! I HAD TO HAVE HIM WITH SOME WHORE!"**

Rago pulled Dynamis behind him as his father began to calm down, some how Rago had hit a nerve. Hades' placed a hand over his eyes and breathed deeply. **"Pluto!"** He called short breathed.** "Take them back to my brother's temple, I wish to be alone." **The midnight haired man gave a bow before walking over to the pair and summoning a portal. As soon as they left he slumped down into his chair and let out a sigh.

**"Oh Dynim,"** The ruler of hell cooed softly to the darkness. **"Where did I go wrong?"**

* * *

><p>After returning to the shrine Dynamis went to their room and sat on their bed, Rago followed. The greyette hadn't said a word since they got back and it scared Rago but, the fact that their had dark powers scared him even worse.<p>

"Dynamis?" He asked to get a reply, he glanced over at the male's face. The twenty one year old's beautiful tanned features were drained and he looked as if he was a corpse. Red eyes softened greatly as he wrapped the tiny man in his arms.

"Speak to me love," he said brushing away the bangs that covered his face. "Tell me what ales you." When he still got no sign of reply Rago tilted Dynamis' head up by his chin and gently kissed the pregnant male's lips, happily he was kissed back. The two pulled away and pale hands took the side of Dynamis' tan face, creasing the cheek with his thumb. "Dynamis, tell me what you're thinking, tell me what goes on in that head of yours." At this Dynamis looked away, his gaze forced to the floor.

"I'm scared..." he whispered turning away, he buried his hands in his lap. "To think that I could lose this child because of the dark power that helped make it is just..." He couldn't help the sob that escaped his lips. "It's only been one month and... And... It's to much!" The greyette was shaking as he turned back to Rago.

"Rago!" He screamed as tears clouded his vision. "I'm so scared! I might loose your child!" Dynamis squeezed his eyes and buried his face into Rago's chest, the black son stroked his hair. "One month! That's all it's been and I've had so much dumped upon my shoulders! First I'm some how pregnant and then I find out that I could loose the child and be killed myself as well!" His voice cracked at that moment, he was suffering greatly.

"You're not alone you know," The blackette lifted his head up again. "I'm here." He gave a warm smile, Rago watched as his beloved became silent.

"Dynamis?" Looking down his smile widened, the guardian had fallen asleep in his arms again.

_ 'Too cute.' _

Giving a happy sigh Rago laid him down and pulled the covers over him.

"Good night love," He kissed his lover's forehead. "Sweet dreams."


	7. Chapter 7

Morning rose and night vanished, the sun started to peek over the mountain side. Light began to flood into the small windows of Dynamis' room, it flashed at his peacefully closed eyes. The male groaned in annoyance before shifting away from the window and back into Rago's sleeping form.

Oh, how he loved this, sleeping in the blackette's arms. He snuggled closer to the muscular man, his head resting against Rago's chest. He listened closer, just enough to hear the male's heartbeat. This made Dynamis blush confirming that this was real, that this wasn't just one of his dreams.

More sunshine flooded the room as if it were telling to him to get his lazy ass up.

Letting out another he got up from his lover's grasp and rubbed the sleep away that plagued his blue orbs. He looked around, then to Rago. He slept so peacefully, as if he had no care in the world.

Dynamis smiled down at the blackette before raising out of their bed and walked over to his closet, he pulled out one of his many guardian robes. Glancing back at the bed he began to undress, stripping of his shirt and pants. Slipping on his black pants he stopped at the sound of rustling, he looked to see Rago sitting up and yawning.

"Morning." Dynamis chirped with a smile, the black son looked over at him and smirked.

"Isn't it a little early to be teasing me?" The watcher of the shrine gave a giggle and proceeded to put on his robe, once he was done he walked over and sat beside the father to be. "No throwing up this morning?"

The greyette shook his head. "Nope! No morning sickness, isn't that great? I feel great today!"

Rago smiled at this and placed his hand on top of Dynamis'. "Then how about we go out and do something after your rituals."

This caused blue eyes to blink. "Out?" He asked cocking his head to the side. "To where exactly?"

Rago smiled again and pulled Dynamis closer to him. "This place has a library right?"

The pregnant male gave a nod. "Yes but, why?"

Rago chuckled. "Nothing really," He cooed taking his hand off of Dynamis' and placed it on their baby's chambers. "I just want to look."

The guardian of the Mist Mountain gave a slow nod before putting his hand over Rago's. "Alright, get dressed and let's get the rituals done."

* * *

><p>Again they walked down the mountain side, hand in hand. Once they got to Zeusis the streets were empty. Minding the sudden non liveliness the two carried on to the library.<p>

Zeusis library was huge!

It consisted of four floors that were covered head to toe in book of all genres, the place even had over twenty librarians.

"So," Dynamis asked releasing the blackette's hand. "What is it that you wanted to look at...? Rago?" Doing a three hundred and sixty degree turn he realized that his man was gone. "Oh no." He sighed and began to wonder the rows upon rows of shelves for his lover. "AH! The black son!" The grey haired male chuckled before racing to the spot where the scream emanated from, when he got there the poor teenage girl looked terrified.

"Are you alright?" He asked holding out his hand, she took it and stood. "Thank you, guardian Dynamis! Are you here because of the black son?"

Dynamis gave a nod and released her hand. "Yes, I am. can you tell me which way he went?" With a trembling hand she pointed to row twenty six. "Thank you." He gave a small bow and ventured off in that direction.

"Rago!?" he called out, calmly walking though the rows. "Where are you!?"

"Over here, love!" Following the sound of Rago's voice he found his lover filing though books on a high up shelve.

"Why did you run off like that!?" Dynamis barked, if one listened closely they could hear a hint of distress in his words. "I thought you left again!" Red eyes widened at those words and he looked down to see his cute little grey haired man. Dynamis' head was held low, his hands wrapped around his stomach.

"Love," Rago cooed walking over to the male and brought him into his eyes. "Why would I leave you again? When you have brought so much joy?" The blackette tilted Dynamis' chin up, smiling into the ocean blue eyes he loved. "I love you too much to abandon you." He watched the anger drain from the said eyes and, Dynamis smiled back.

"I love you too."

The black son brought his hands to the side of his lover's tan face and creased the tender skin underneath those blue orbs he care for so much. "If I had it my way I would have never left you alone, I would have loved you until you couldn't take any more." Leading down he captured the younger male's lips in an earth stopped kiss.

"I will never leave you again. I will stay with you and take can of not only our child, but you as well. I love you, Dynamis, forever and beyond."

"Me as well."

Again they kissed, this one kiss held a everlasting promise. Once they parted the pregnant twenty one year old snuggled into the twenty five year old's chest. "I won't run away, I'll stay beside you only if you stand beside me." The two looked into each others eyes before kissing, Dynamis' arms around Rago's neck and Rago's hands on Dynamis' waist. They could have stayed like that for eternity but sadly they had to split at the sound of people closing in.

"Rago?" The red eyed man looked down at his lover.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

Dynamis shook his head. "Why did you want to come to the library anyway?"

Rago shifted his eye contact to the shelf behind them. "I was going to surprise you but seeing that I can't now... I'll show you." Reaching for the top shelf he pulled down a pink and blue book, he placed it in two tan hands. Looking down at the book Dynamis' eyes watered with tears of joy. "Oh Rago!" he cried hugging the book to his chest.

The said book that the greyette held was called 'Babies 101' and had a drawing of two little newborns on the cover.

This made the mother to be so happy, Rago was really going to try, to make a contribution.

"Thank you so much!" he ran over and embraced his lover in a hug of happiness.

"I knew you would like it. I want to make sure I don't screw up this once in a lifetime chance." Dynamis snuggled closer.

"I love you." Rago smiled.

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Days went by and a week had passed. Now they laid together in their bed, it was morning now and the sun was just a few hours away from raising.

Dynamis' eyes snapped open and he found himself in the nearest bathroom, his insides being emptied into the toilet. His body shook as he did this, he panted as he caught his breath before flushing the mess. Getting off the floor he closed the white toilet seat and when to wash his face. Reaching down Dynamis grabbed a green wash cloth from under the sink, wetting it and proceeded to wash the crud off his face. After everything was washed away he set the damp cloth down and looked at his reflection in the Mirror above the sink.

Dynamis' grey hair was sticking up more than usual, his blue eyes were clouded by the lack of sleep and he had thick bags under those eyes to prove it. He let out a groan, he had hardly gotten any sleep the night before and he still had to do morning rituals in a few hours. Giving another groan of tiredness he dragged himself back to bed and laid his being next to Rago. Just as he had gotten comfortable thunder crashed outside making his eyes once again snap open. Turning toward the window he let out a sigh as streaks of lighting lined the sky, his face fell to one of annoyance.

The sun hadn't even risen yet and his day had already gone to shit.

Rolling his tired orbs Dynamis returned to his spot in Rago's arms, snuggling deep into the sleeping male's embrace. He hoped that morning would never come because he had intention of getting out of his bed.

* * *

><p>"Dynamis," Someone said shaking the greyette lightly. "Love, wake up." The deep voice said again shaking him a little harder. "You need to get up! You have to do your morning rituals!" Blue eyes cracked themselves open and glared at the red ones.<p>

"No..." He hissed, a deadly aura emitting off him. "I don't want to..." He pulled the blankets over his tanned head to block out the sun and Rago's voice. "I feel like crap! Rago, can you do it?" He heard Rago sigh and felt the blankets shift from added weight.

"Now love, you know I can't do the that, that's your job." The blackette frowned as Dynamis pulled another pillow under his fort, he had to try something else. "What would Zeus think?" Rago asked knowing that he would get some kind of response, he went on. "What if he thought you weren't doing your job correctly, slacking off even? What if, as punishment, he took away or did something to the child. What would you do then?"

He waited for the information to be taken in before he saw the sheets rise. Dynamis glared at him, rolled his eyes and got out of their warm, comfortable bed and getting dressed in his everyday outfit. Rago smiled and went to the black hairbrush from the bathroom and came back to see his lover fully dressed, walking over he pulled the greyette to his chest from behind.

"R-Rago!?" Dynamis yelped out in surprise and blushed as he was sat down on the older's lap. "W-What are you doing!?" He struggled slightly but relaxed once he felt the hairbrush's bristles flow though his waist long hair.

"It's so soft," The black haired man commented running his fingers a crossed the silky locks. "Just like it was five years ago. But now it's longer, so there's more to enjoy."

"Can you braid it?" Rago smiled again and nodded before reaching over to Dynamis' bedside stand, opening it and pulled out a hair tie. "How do you want it love? Loose? Tight?" Dynamis let out a tiny giggle. "How about something in the middle?"

"Alright." With that the upcoming dad parted the satin strains into thirds. After a minute or two of crisscrossing Rago finished up with the hair tie and took the braid into his hand. "Thank you," Dynamis turned around and kissed Rago's lips gently, the black son smirked. "Where did you learn to braid like that?"

The grey haired male asked examining the man's work, the blackette shrugged. "Well, when you're raised by twenty year old maids you kinda pick up somethings. Are you feeling any better?" His lover sighed and rested his head on Rago built chest, calming at the sound of his heart. "For now, I still feel terrible tho."

"Morning sickness hitting you hard today, isn't it?" Dynamis nodded before getting up and walking to the door.

"I'm going to do my needed rituals, you stay here and read the books you got from the library and learn something, I'll be back in a few hours." He leaned down and kissed his mate's cheek before exiting the room.

Rago sighed and reached over the bed and grabbed a brown book labeled 'An Expecting Father's Guide to Understanding a Pregnant Woman'. He chuckled at the title, if only. Flipping though the book Found himself in a very scary place, especially the side effects.

_'Pregnant women at around two months or about eight weeks are prone to have major mood swings and may act bipolar. A mood swing is, in easy terms, when a person is happy one moment and crying the next. When around a woman with mood swings you must be patient and understanding, quick actions could set her off and anger her.' _

Rago shuttered at reading that then shuttered twice as much as he thought of a moody Dynamis, seeing that he was a month and a haft along. Sighing deeply the black son turned some more pages to meet scarier things, like how the lower parts of the female work and periods, he shook his head in disapproval and kept flipping. Finding nothing of any use he closed the book and placed it back on the stack, he looked at the others.

On their little library adventure a while back Rago, or more like Dynamis, had checked out six different books. The book consisted of three books on babies, two on pregnant women and one on parenting.

Reaching over again he grabbed a blue book called 'Little Boys for Dads', this made Rago smile. He would love to have a little boy running around but if he did, no matter what the sex, he would have to teach the little one how to control their powers, not to make the same mistakes he did.

Opening the book he skimmed thought the pages. This book had just about everything, from diaper changes to boy issues.

And for some reason it was just too cute!

* * *

><p>Dynamis stood from his crouched position, bowed his head in respect Zeus' shrine before sanding fully and exited the room.<p>

_'FINALLY!'_ The mother to be cheered in his head as he began to walk to his and Rago's room._ 'Now I can finally-!' _

Suddenly the greyette found himself on his knees, he clutched his stomach. "What?" At the question a wave of intense, burning pain crushed his strength and he laid on the ground, his eyes squeezed shut. In his mind Dynamis was in full panic, what in the hell was happening!?

**The child inside you contains very powerful dark energy. Soon, in a few weeks, that energy will start to overflow and will try to find a way out. If it is not abstracted before twenty minutes both Dynamis and the child will be killed. **

Dynamis whole body, soul and mind froze solid at the memory, he had to call Rago!

"R-!" Another wave of murderous pain washed over his body and a dark purple, almost black aura surrounded his body.

"Rag-!" His breath caught in his throat as he tried to scream again but, his whole body numbed and he was left in the empty, dimly lite hall.

_'No!'_ Dynamis thought as his eyesight started to fad and darken. _'If Rago doesn't find me then...'_

Focusing hard he forced his being to relax and he sucked in as much air as he possible could and...

"RAGO!"

* * *

><p>Rago sat on their bed reading another book called 'Parenting for Beginners'. Glancing over at the clock he sighed, Dynamis should have been back ten minutes ago.<p>

"RAGO!"

The black son's eyes widened and he dropped the book that was in his hands, his lover sounded in... Distress? Red eyes widened more as the thought of time rushed though his head.

_'Twenty minutes.'_

Getting up Rago raced down to the building main room, Zeus' shrine. As soon as he arrived in the he quickly looked around, panicking when finding no one. "Dynamis!?" He called out in search of a reply.

"R... Rago...!"

Whipping around he looked down the hall behind him to see a small, crippled pile of light grey. "Dynamis!" He quickly went over to his lover and gasped at the powerful, dark energy radiating off of him. "Dynamis?"

"R-Rago..." The greyette breathed struggling to look to at his lover, he weakly took the others hand. "You have to a-abstract the energy or...!" He was silenced as more pain clutched his already aching insides.

Giving a nod Rago swallowed the lump in his throat and placed his hands on Dynamis' stomach and focused all he could on absorbing all of the vile energy. Slowly but surely the aura around the expecting mother faded and slinked it's way onto Rago.

Sitting up hazily the greyette set a hand on his baby's chamber's before looking up at his lover, his heart nearly stopped.

The black son was glowing with the new found power and an evil smirk cracked his lips.

"R-Rago," The twenty one year old wheezed reaching out for his partner. "Send it t-to the underworld. You can't handle the intensity of it!" Blue eyes widened as Rago turned to stared down at him. Once pupil filled eyes were replaced with exact copies of Hades', Dynamis was holding back tears.

"Rago!" The younger adult cried in panic as he tried to get up but failed because of how weak he was. "Listen to me! Get rid of that power right now! If you don't, think about what will happen to the child! To yourself!" His held tears now slid down his cheeks as he grabbed Rago's in chance of him noticing.

"I love you too much to lose you again! P-Please... Please get rid of it, f-for me?" He waited for an answer but his vision began to ripple.

"Alright." He heard Rago's deep voice ring as his grip weakened. Glancing over Dynamis watched as his lover opened a small gateway to Hades and let the energy flow out of him into the hole before it disappeared. "There love," The blackette said before catching sight of his mate. "I'm sorry I didn't at firs-!" He stopped at the sight of the carrier of his kid.

Dynamis laid against Rago's leg, his eyes closed and body relaxed.

"Dynamis?" He crouched down and shook the male's shoulder but, the grey haired human didn't awaken. "Dynamis? His voice became a plead now as took Dynamis in his arms and brushed his bangs out off his tan face.

Blue eyes were shut and his face was emotionless.

"Dynamis!?" He shook his lover harder, he wasn't waking up. Rago bit his lip before lifting the pregnant man up and racing for the door.

He had to get Dynamis to a doctor, fast!


	9. Chapter 9

Rago's whole body heaved as he tried his best not to fall down the stairwell on the Mist Mountain's side. He had to get Dynamis to Dr. Maron and fast because something wasn't right.

He had made it on time and still his love was unconscious or worse.

After a deadly death sprint down the mountain side he arrived at the entrance to Zeusis, panting he looked down to examine Dynamis' condition.

The poor man was pale and his body had gone stiff from the earlier pain.

Rago felt like such an idiot, when he had that amazing power he saw Dynamis down by his feet, crying for him to stop.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath before fixing his grip and rushing into the village, at this action everyone gasped in horror and shock.

"My Lord!" Rago heard a women exclaim as he passed by. "By Zeus' bolt! What in the world happened!?"

A middle aged lady reached forward to touch the great guardian but Rago growled at her and jerked himself away, not wanting her to touch his only loved one before running to for the hospital. The female he had just left behind fell to her knees from the experience, such protectiveness in those eyes! She glanced over to the direction that the male ran off to.

So much emotion for such a reason as this and if she could recall correctly the black son hated the legendary bladers so why...?

Was that really the son of the god Hades?

* * *

><p>"Dr. Moran?!" The blackette called bursting into the lobby of the hospital, a motionless Dynamis in his arms. Everyone in the room froze and gasped like the others outside.<p>

"Over here!" The doctor yelled back, waving his hand to get his attention, Rago ran over to him. "What happened?!" He asked to receive a look of 'Really? You have to ask?'. The brunette bowed his head in mistake before leading them down to his office.

Only after they were inside and the door was locked did he ask again.

"Now," Dr. Moran asked sitting on his stool and grabbed this notepad and pen. "What seems to be the issue?"

"ThebabyhasdarkpowerslikeIdoandIhavenoideawhattodobecausehepastedoutonmeandI'mscaredthatthebadymightbedeadand-." He stopped went he saw the doctor blinked in confusion.

"Rago listen, you need to slow down and explain more or I won't no what to do. Now try again, what is wrong?" Sighing the black son laid Dynamis down on the medical alter gently and sat down next to it, he took his lover's hand.

"About a week ago we found out the baby has dark powers like I do from my father and... That the energy would try to force itself out at one point in time... It happened a little bit ago. My father said that if I didn't abstract take power within a twenty minute time frame Both the baby and Dynamis will die. I had taken care of everything in that time span but," He looked down a Dynamis' frail structure. "He collapsed and I'm scared that both Dynamis and the child could be in danger or dead and... Can you check?"

Dr. Moran looked quite shocked. The great black son, the holder of Nemesis, was scared.

"Alright," The green eyed man said rising from his seat. "Follow me."

Rago nodded before picking Dynamis up off the alter and following the doctor down the hall to room 167 and was led inside. The room looked like any other hospital room expect for a giant machine in the middle of it with three monitors and a computer surrounding the walls, it was as if they were in a Syfy movie. After locking Dr. Moran walked over to the catastrophe of machinery and patted the table under it.

"Set him on that while I get the gel." Rago raised an eyebrow before going and laying Dynamis' still form down. Stepping back the blackette watched as the doctor put on a pair of rubber nursing gloves and grabbed a white bottle labeled 'Ultrasound Gel'.

"What does that do?" Rago asked pointing to the bottle, the medical worker sighed.

"This helps the ultrasound work, it helps us to see the child better. Rago, could you unstrap Dynamis' robe, I need to see his stomach."

Red eyes examined the brunette before unlatching Dynamis' robe and pulled it back to reveal a tanned torso and chest. Giving a nod Dr. Moran squeezed some of the clear gel onto his hand and gently smeared it around the bare skin. The black son watched in curiosity as his lover's countenance scrunched because of how cold the gel was. Once all the gel was evenly spread the doctor with drew his hands and threw away the disposable gloves before going over and rolling a cart closer to the couple.

"What's that?" Rago piped up eying the machine as if it were dangerous, the doctor tried his best not to roll his eyes.

"This is the ultrasound, it will show us what the baby looks like without harming it."

"Then what's all of this?" The man said looking at the monitors and equipment scattered around them.

"That doesn't concern you," He said turning on the ultrasound and taking the wand. "I brought you in here because I didn't have an ultrasound in my office and if someone saw me rolling this down the hall they would want to go and congratulate the happy couple. If they saw the two of you, they would think something was up." Rago gave a slow nod as he was starting to understand their situation.

"Alright, whatever, I just want to know if their going to be OK... I don't want to lose anyone again." Dr. Moran smiled when he heard that before going and pressing the wand to Dynamis' flat belly slightly, he looked over to the screen then to Rago. Red eyes watched the black and white screen with impatience radiating off him.

Then, to both their joys, a small bean like shape appeared on the monitor.

"That right there," The older man said pointing at the little object. "Is your baby."

Looking back Dr. Moran could see the pure happiness and relief in the black son's eyes.

"You know," He said placing his hand on a purple clothed shoulder. "The baby is perfectly fine and Dynamis is as well, he just needs some rest and a bit to eat and... Don't worry yourself to much. You're going to be a great father." Patting the still speechless male the doctor sighed and began to wash of the gel from both the wand and Dynamis.

* * *

><p>Rago turned off the stove and threw the wooden soup in the sink and grabbed a smooth wooden bowl from the nearest cabinet. Lifting the pan he poured the liquid into the bowl before getting an everyday metal spoon and carried it down the halls to the room he and Dynamis shared. Once he got to their room he cracked the door open and peeked inside to see his lover sitting up and looking out the window.<p>

"So, you finally decided to wake up?" That's good." Rago smiled before walking over and sitting beside him. "Here, I thought that you would be hungry o I made you some chicken noodle soup...? Dynamis?" Placing the food down the black haired male leaned over to get a good look at the others face, his smile faded. Dynamis looked exhausted and pale, his eyes still bagged even after hours of sleep.

He sat there in silence, refusing to face Rago. "Love?"

"H-How..." Red eyes blinked as he heard sniffles. "HOW COULD YOU!?"

Dynamis screamed catching the son of Hades completely off guard, he even fell off the bed's edge.

"Dynamis?! What-!"

"DON'T YOU 'What?!' ME! YOU SHOULD KNOW FULLY WELL WHY I'M ANGRY!" Rago blinked in confusion, Dynamis growled. "IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT IN THAT PEA SIZED BRAIN OFF YOURS THEN I'LL TELL YOU! YOU LEFT ME THERE LYING AT YOUR FEET, CRYING AND CALLING OUT YOUR NAME! WHEN YOU KNEW FULLY WELL THAT I COULD DIE OR LOSE THE CHILD! AND YOU JUST STOOD THERE!" Anger burned in blue eyes as he glared down at and frozen and helpless idiot. "I EXPECTED BETTER FROM YOU!"

Rago stared in pure shock, his eyes wide.

Dynamis was yelling at him, telling him about his mistakes that he knew all to well.

"D-Dynamis..." He cooed hesitantly reaching for his pissed off lover. "I-I..."

Rago went to take one of the pregnant man's hands when the greyette did something that shocked Rago to his core.

Dynamis smacked his hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Tears now coated tan cheeks and he leaned away from the black son. "Go away! Get out! I don't want to see you right now!"

Something in the black hearted man's chest cracked and his body slumped in defeat.

"Alright," Rago said, his voice full of hurt. "I'll... I'll check on you later, make sure you eat."

With take he left leaving an emotionally stressed, pregnant male to himself and a bowl of soup.

* * *

><p>Hours went by and Dynamis remained barricaded in their room, completely silent. Rago laid in the living room, his arm hanging off the side of the red couch. He stared at the stone ceiling, deep in thought.<p>

Was Dynamis really mad at him?

Most likely, either that or he was having a major mood swing of doom.

Glancing over he looked at the face of the clock, 10:26PM.

Sighing he stood and began to make his way down to where the quiet yet angry monster lurked. When he got there he knocked on the wooden door lightly. "Dynamis?" He asked but as expected, he got no answer. Bracing himself he cracked open the door and waited for something to be chucked at him but, to his surprise, it was much different.

The candles were blown out and the blankets drawn over Dynamis' still form which was facing away from him.

Giving a small smile he crept into the room, closing the door behind him, and made his way over to their bed and pulled back the covers. Kicking his sandals off he got in and drew the covers back up.

"R-Rago?" He heard a sore voice ask.

"Yes love?" The blackette asked back, wrapping his arms around the younger.

"I... I'm sorry..." Rago blinked before a sweet smirk lined his lips. He pulled Dynamis closer and flipped him around to face him, his tan face was tear stained.

"It's alright," The black son cooed placing a kiss on the others forehead. "I'm sorry too."

Leaning down the two shared an apologetic kissed and fell asleep, their arms around each other.


	10. Chapter 10

Hades smiled as he looked down at the dull red liquid showing the image of his son and the boy's mate cuddling with each other in their bed. He sighed in depression and waved his hand over the pot of liquid to make the picture disappear and he slouched in his stone chair. he was tired, both psychically, mentally and emotionally, his eyes were dry and his throat ten fold.

If only_ THEY_ were here, then he would be alright.

"Lord Hades!?" Pluto sounded in shock as he walked into the stone room. "You should be resting!"

The god of the deceased glanced over to the midnight male before leaning into his throne again, If only _THEY_ were here...

Pluto huffed in frustration.

"My Lord! Please, you mustn't reject your health! You haven't slept in at least a week and if this continue...? Are you even listen to me!?"

Hades, if anyone could get close enough to tell, rolled his red eyes and ignore his messenger completely, so annoying. Pluto bit his lip as he thought of his last resort, the one thing that would get the dark lord up and moving, he sighed and took the chance.

"What would _HE_ think about this?" The midnightette asked making Hades look at him, the god was taken by surprise and at a total disadvantage. "Hades, you wouldn't want to make _HIM _upset, would you?" Pluto watched as the ruler of the underworld shifted his gaze to the floor.

**"Fine,"** The tired man hissed coldly getting up from his spot and headed for his bedroom.** "Now off with you."** With a wave of his hand the male was dismissed to his quarters, Hades fled to his own.

After venturing down two winding halls he found his chambers and once inside he immediately went to his bed, to exhausted to change clothes. Sighing the the god removed his head dress and set it on his side table before laying down on his side, closing his bloody eyes.

If only _HE_ were here, then the bed wouldn't be so empty.

If only _HE_ hadn't left, then Hades' life wouldn't be so cold.

The ruler of Hades smiled in his sleep as he thought of HIM.

Warm sun kissed skin, bright sky blue eyes and ultra, almost white, grey hair...

How he missed it all...

How he missed_ HIM._


	11. Chapter 11

Once the sun rose and the morning began the couple would have to awaken to each other, Rago was the first to rise. With dazed red eyes he looked over to see his lover sleeping beside him peacefully, cuddling against his bare chest. Without knowing it a smile lined his lips and he leaned down to brush away the bangs that covered Dynamis' tan face.

He slept so... So cutely, almost like a cat...

Yet, he still feared something...

That power surge that the baby had had... Would it happen again? Or, was it a one time thing?

He didn't know, his father had never said anything about it meaning... They would have to return to Hades for answers.

Rago mentally cursed at that. He didn't want to go back down there, he didn't want Dynamis to go back down there.

Dynamis... Lately he had been acting different. The pregnant man had been sleeping in more and was more rebellious the usual.

Rubbing the sleep from his blood colored eyes Rago reached over and rested his hand on Dynamis' flat belly, he smiled. The black haired male loved this feeling. Knowing that the fact was that this child, this to be living human, was made by his help just...

"... Mgh..."

Blinking the black son looked up to see Dynamis' sleeping face, Rago's smiled widened.

"Why are you so beautiful?" He asked gently creasing a soft tan cheek. "How did you ever find the heart to love someone as horrid as me?"

"Because you were able to love me and, if you could put someone in that black heart of yours then, you deserve to be loved back."

Rago's eyes widened and he stared down at Dynamis' now smiling and awake face, the blackette's jaw dropped. "You were awake!?" Giggling the twenty one year old sat up and leaned against Rago's broad shoulders, snuggling up to him. "No, I just happened to wake up when you started talking but... I did want to hear what you had to say." After saying that Dynamis placed his hands on Rago's shoulder and leaned up to peck the male's cheek, the said male just sat there, completely silent.

"Rago?" The preggy asked waving his hand in front of his lover's face. "Rag-!" Suddenly out of the blue, Dynamis was tackled onto the bed and kissed heatedly. "Rago!" The man yelped as he was pinned down, the lack son chuckled.

"Aww, come on love. Just a little fun? I promise I'll be gentle." Red peered into a blush as a tan face went crimson before it quickly faded and Dynamis' eyes went wide. With the strength of pure steel the pregnant male pushed Rago away and raced for the nearest bathroom.

The black son sighed and rested his head on his arms, it was going to be a long time before he gone some.

* * *

><p>Later that day, at around noon, the two were in the kitchen making lunch. Rago glanced over to his lover who was chopping carrots.<p>

He worry about Dynamis, this pregnancy thing... It was really starting to take it's toll on him. The poor guardian was beginning to have strange sleeping habits, major cravings and was more... Grumpy. Another thing that Rago was afraid of was something that one of his books called PMS, it sounded scary.

"Dynamis?" The black son asked placing his hand on the male's shoulder. "Are you alright? You look tired." Dynamis stopped dead, the knife midair.

"I look... Tired?" Rago stiffened slightly at the tone of the pregnant man's voice.

"Well, yes. I'm just worried about you, you looked exhausted. Have you been sleeping at all?" He waited for the others answer, Dynamis sighed and set the knife down on the counter.

"I'm sleeping... Sorta of." He let out another sigh and stepped closer to Rago, letting his head rest against the older man's chest.

"Sort of?" The blackette asked, Dynamis nodded.

"Yeah," The greyette said leaning into the older's strong arms. "I keep trying but nothing works. I'll close my eyes but, when I do..." He trailed off when Rago tightened his grip and kissed his tan forehead.

"We then, we'll just have to use up more of your energy. Won't we?"

* * *

><p>lips collided and bodies join as Rago striped his lover's body of all fabrics, he licked his lips in hunger as he looked down at his prey.<p>

Silken tan skin, ocean blue eyes, lush lips, all his.

"R-Rago," Dynamis mewed, a dark blush staining his cheeks. "P-Please be g-gentle..."

The black son chuckled and pinned the greyette again before kissing the preggy's neck, right at the most sensitive place he knew causing Dynamis to moan.

Second, minutes, hours, they didn't care how long they did it. They didn't care if world was being attacked or hell had frozen over.

None of that mattered at the moment.

All that mattered was that they were together, heart, body, soul and mind.

Besides... Who could blame them?


	12. Chapter 12

One week had gone by sense Rago and Dynamis' 'play time' and all was quiet at the Mist Mountain shrine. It was around 3:00PM and the two lovebirds were doing much needed chores.

Dynamis was in the wash room doing laundry while Rago was forced to water plants or... Roses. And by watering one means filling a watering can, not a hose. As he did this the man pondered upon something.

All that had happened so far...

All the pain and suffering...

Yet, love and happiness...

Sighing Rago went over to fill fill the once again empty can and processed to dowse the purple plants yet, he still wondered.

How often would the baby have those power surges?

Would the pain intensify as the months go by?

Would the child still have the dark powers after birth?

Letting out a huff he put the stupid can back down beside the nozzle before making his way to the laundry room. Walking down the halls he found himself at the room, blinking to see an empty room. "Dynamis?"

"Out here!" The greyette chirped waving his hand in front of an open window, Rago smiled and followed the sound of his lovers voice. Walking outside he was greeted by an oh so lovely site. Dynamis stood surrounded by a huge yard of cloths lines, grey, white and purple hanging off them. Rago watched in interest as the barrier of his child took out a damp white sheet and flung it over the wire before smoothing it out with his slender hands.

"So, this is where you've been hiding?" The black son asked strolling up to where Dynamis stood, the other giggled gently.

"Maybe... But, I wasn't hiding, I told you I was going to be out here." Bending down again he grabbed one of his freshly washed robes and took two cloths pins from his pocket before pinning it to the line.

"You know something," The pregnant male said staring at his handing cloths. "We might have to go shopping soon because in a few months I won't be able to fit in most of these." He looked back at Rago who was staring about a foot behind him.

"We?" The black son asked wrapping his arms around Dynamis' waist and kissing his forehead. "Are you sure you want me to go along? Or even to go to the village? Won't people think something's wrong if they see that your bodies changing?" Rago watched as his lover became tense in his arms.

"Oh gods," Dynamis whispered covering his mouth with his hands. He turned to look up at red eyes before clutching the taller man's purple shirt. "I didn't even think of that!" His blue eyes became distressed as they had been doing for the past two months. "What if the villagers find out!? What if they try to kill our baby or think that I'm not qualified to be the shrine's guardian?! Rago, what if they kick us out and-!?"

He was silenced from his rant as a pair of pale lips overlapped his in a gentle kiss, once Rago pulled away he spoke. "If they question you, you could always tell them that the gods allowed this to happen. They would understand then, wouldn't they?" He watched as Dynamis' gaze lowered and he rested his head on Rago's chest.

"I... I don't know... The people there are hard headed and stubborn. they wouldn't agree with it even if Zeus himself came down to explain it..." Tears welled in his blue eyes as thoughts jumbled up in his brain, the upcoming father sighed and leaned down to kiss away the others tears.

"Love," The man said lifting the preggy's chin. "We need to talk."

Blue eyes widened at the unexpected phrase, this couldn't be good.


	13. Chapter 13

Fear clutched Dynamis' insides as those words rang in his ears, his orbs etched with every emotion but joy.

"N-No..." The man's voice became a tiny whisper and he shook his head fiercely. "No!" The greyette screamed backing away from his now confused lover. "I-I don't want t-to leave!" With that he ran off into the stone building behind them leaving Rago in a worse state of confusion.

_'Leave?'_ The male thought staring at the door that Dynamis had just ran though. _'Why would he think that...!'_

"Dammit!" The black haired man cursed, of all phrases he just had to use THAT one! He must have triggered some sort of relapse with those simple words. "I am such an idiot!"He face palmed himself before walking into the shrine, looking around he found nothing but cold and empty hallways. "Shit!" Rago hissed to himself, stalking down the hall to the room that they shared. When he got there he found that the door was locked and most likely blocked from the inside as well.

"Dynamis?" He asked knocking on the door lightly. "Are you in there?"

"Go away!" Rago heard his beauty cry, sniffling in between his words. "I'm not leaving! If you don't want me anymore than you can just leave!" Red eyes went wide, not want him? Who in the hell said that!?

"Dynamis!" The black son yelled banging his fist on the wooden door roughly. "That's not what we need to talk about!" Silence was all that emanated from Dynamis' room, so Rago kept going. "I not going to leave you! You're my world Dynamis, why would I leave something so precious to me? Even if I wanted to leave I could because not only do you hold our child but, you hold my heart as well... I love you Dynamis, so... Please let me in?" he waited for an answer, it felt like forever before he heard rustling and the door's lock click. One blue orb peeked out the cracked door.

"What exactly do you walk to 'talk' about then?" The greyette asked with suspicion leaking from his words, eyes made of cold steel. Rago flinched slightly at the coldness, he prayed to whatever god that was listening that this wasn't PMS!

"Well... It's about... Everything, I want to go back to Hades a-."

"You WHAT!?" Dynamis practically screamed, he yanked the door open to meet Rago's gaze. "You want to go back to HADES!? WHY!? Am I not good enough for you!? Do you find yourself incapable of raising a family?! WHY!? If-!?" Suddenly a hand was slapped over his mouth, a pale hand to be precise.

"Let me finish," The upcoming father said remembering what one on of the library books said about mood swings, he had to stay calm. "I want to go back to Hades because I wanted to ask my father some questions about what's going to happen to the baby and all... maybe to even find out why he keeps flipping his shit when I ask how he knows all this and... I want you to come with me."

Rago watched as Dynamis calmed down and an awkward silence fell upon them, the preggy looked aside. "I... I'm sorry I... Snapped at you..." A tan hand wiped away the forming tears in his eyes. "I-I never should have..." He trailed off as uncontrollable salty droplets crawled down his cheeks. Rago blinked in shock, damned him and his fat mouth.

"There, there," The blackette said gently bring his love in to his arms and patting the emotional male's back. "Don't cry. I'm sorry I worried you." Resting his chin against the top of Dynamis' head and sighed. "It's only been a little over two months and your as moody as hell, what am I going to do with you?"

"Give me a jar of dill pickles and we'll call it even." Rago looked down into Dynamis' sparkling blue eyes and smiled, the guardian smiled back.

"Damn!" The black son cursed before scooping his grey haired uke in his arms and kissing his forehead. Dynamis blushed as he was once again carried into their bedroom for some fun.


End file.
